Midnight Fantasy EDITED
by mrsflamingchoi
Summary: Sungmin, Kyuhyun. Teman dekat sejak kecil. mereka selalu bersama hingga sekarang tinggal di Jepang. Tak disadari tumbuh benih benih cinta diantara mereka. namun, sebelum perasaan itu tersampaikan, suatu kejadian menimpa kyuhyun. RnR please:


Midnight Fantasy

WARNING : typo, ooc, gaje,

CAST : Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Minho, Siwon, Taemin,

GENRE : Romance, Supernatural, Crime, Tragedy, thriller

*jangan kaget, ini ceritanya lagi kuliah di jepang. No korean! ^^

"Tadaima!" seruku saat membuka pintu flat. Aku termenung sejenak di ambang pintu. Tidak biasanya flatku sepi, lampunya juga mati. Mungkin saja teman temanku sudah tidur. Aku segera melepas sepatu dan jaketku. Ku hidupkan lampu ruang tengah dan ku temui secarik kertas di diatas meja.

"Sungmin-ah, aku dan Minho-ya pergi menginap d rumah siwon-kun. Jangan khawatir. Hanya satu hari. Ja mata ashita."

-Taemin-

Ah betul saja flat sepi. Mereka berdua pergi ternyata. Tapi, dimana Kyuhyun-ah. Aneh. Apakah dia sudah tidur? Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Dia tidak pernah tidur jam 9. Ya, selama 3 tahun sekamar denganku, aku tidak pernah melihatnya tidur jam 9. Dia selalu tidur jam sebelas. Apakah dia kerja part time? Ah tidak. Setauku dia tidak menyukainya. Apakah dia pergi menginap? Tidak, jika dia ingin pergi, dia selalu memberitahuku.

Beberapa pertanyaan muncul d kepalaku. Rasa takut mulai menyergap berusaha menepis prasangka prasangka buruk yang memenuhi otakku.

Ah sudahlah. Mengapa aku jadi seperti ini?

Aku mendesah dalam hati. Kuputuskan untuk mencari Kyuhyun-ah di kamarnya. Namun, nihil. Dia tidak ada. Kamarnya pun berantakan. Kertas kertas putih berhamburan di lantai. Meja belajarnya yang selalu rapi itupun juga berantakan. Buku buku kuliahnya berceceran di meja. Jaket dan kaosnya juga ikut meramaikan mejanya. Aku mencoba memunguti kertas kertas yang tercecer d lantai. Ku amati satu persatu. Semuanya kosong. Ku lanjutkan langkahku menuju kertas terakhir yang ada di bawah jendela.

Aku kembali berjongkok dan mengamati kertas terakhir itu. "Kore wa. . . . " aku tak percaya. Aku mengamatinya lagi. Ini darah. Ya, darah! Aku mencoba menciumnya, bau anyir darah menyeruak ke dalam hdungku. Tidak salah lagi, ini darah.

Aku terduduk lemas di bawah jendela. Kertas-kertas yang tadi ku kumpulkan, aku letakkan begitu saja di lantai.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

Tiba tiba terdengar suara petir yang amat keras, dan di ikuti turunnya hujan yang cukup deras. Angin dingin mulai berhembus dengan kencang menembus tulang tulangku. Aku segera menutup jendela dan. . . Kutemui lagi bercak darah di gorden. Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan Kyuhyun-ah?

Aku memeriksa kamarnya sekali lagi. Laptop apple kesayangannya tidak ada. Apakah tadi ada perampok? Tapi mengapa hanya kamar Kyuhyun-ah saja yang berantakan?

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di dinding. Kepalaku berdenyut denyut. Dan mataku mulai berkunang kunang. Terdengar gonggongan anjing di luar yang menyadarkanku. Aku harus mencari Kyuhyun-ah!

Aku berlari keluar kamar. Tak ku pedulikan kepalaku yang terus berdenyut denyut. Ruang tengah flatku masi seperti tadi. Sepi. Aku periksa sofa sofa empuk yang d beli Kyuhyun-ah di korea. Aku lempar semua bantal yang menutupinya. Bercak darah muncul lagi, kini ada d sofa. Aku semakin penasaran dg semua ini. "KYUHYUN-AH ! ! !" teriakku. Tak kusadari air mataku tumpah. Jatuh satu persatu membasahi pipiku. Kenangan-kenangan indah bersamanya muncul di pikiranku.

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang semakin berdenyut denyut tak karuan. Aku mencoba berjalan menuju dapur. Dapur masi tetap bersih seperti tadi sebelum aku pergi. Piring-piring tertata rapi di raknya. Gelas gelaspun berjejer rapi d sebelah wastafel. Kompor masi bersih, tidak ada wajan yang bertengger diatasnya. Mungkin belum ada yang memakainya. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku k seluruh ruangan.

Aku mencium bau anyir darah lagi. Lemari Es! Di gagang pintunya terdapat bercak darah. Aku buka pintu lemari es itu pelan pelan.

Darah segar menetes pelan pelan dari bawah ketika aku membuka pintunya sedikit. Dan...

Badanku lemas seketika. Rasanya tigaperempat jiwaku seperti ditarik. Dan kini hanya seperempat jiwaku yang dapat bertahan menemaniku.

Kututup mataku. Aku tak kuat melihat semua ini. Air mataku mengalir dan trus mengaliri pipiku. Bibirku bergetar.

Aku mencoba untuk kuat. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Seorang sahabatku, tidak, dia lebih dari sahabat, aku mencintainya. Sangat. Sudah lama aku memendam perasaan ini. dan sepertinya rasa ini akan terus terpendam dan tak akan pernah terungkap. Ya, tidak akan pernah.

Aku mencoba menghapus air mataku. Kyuhyun-ah. Tubuhnya terbujur kaku di dalam lemari es. Rambut, dahi, dan perutnya penuh dengan darah yang mulai membeku. Lengan dan pipinya penuh dg luka lebam. Ku sentuh pipinya. Dan ku raih tangannya untuk mengeluarkannya. Badannya sudah benar benar kaku. Ini sulit untuk mengeluarkannya.

Aku coba menarik paksa kakinya. Dan berhasil. Tubuhnya yang kaku itu berhasil berpindah tepat d pangkuanku. Aku menatap wajahnya dalam. Wajahnya pucat. Hampir seperti vampir.

Ku amati seluruh badannya. Banyak luka sobek di perutnya. Ku genggam erat tangannya yang kaku itu.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah.. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik.. Sumimasen.."

Aku menatap wajahnya lagi. Dia tetap saja diam tak bergerak.

"Tak bisakah kau membuka matamu lagi Kyuhyun-ah? Sebentar saja.. Aku belum sempat mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu."

"Dimana? Dimana? Dimana?" ringtone hapeku terdengar. Aku mengusap air mataku dan menekan tombol yes.

"Moshi moshi!" seruku berusaha menutupi kesedihanku.

"Aku tidak ingin temanmu, aku hanya ingin kau, Sungmin... Jika kau terus menghindariku.. Kejadian ini akan trus terulang, sampai kau kembali padaku!"

Note :

Tadaima : seperti ucapan 'aku pulang'

Ja mata ashita : sampai jumpa besok

Kore wa : ini

Walaupun di jepang mereka ga pake –kun atau –san , udah kebiasaan –ah sii XD

Jeongmal gomawo yang udah kasih saran :D aku cpet2 kmarin jadi asal upload blum di teliti XDD

Kritik dan saran ditunggu ^^

Ditunggu review nya ^^

Mianhae chingudeul, aku lagi males nglanjutin yang Last Gift ^^ kapan kapan yak ^^ menurut kalian ini dilanjutin apa one shoot? :D


End file.
